Majin Man
Majin man was a Human and Saiyan hybrid. He is strong like some saiyans but some are stronger. He is created by user Majin Ghidorah. Character history Majin Man is born from the cells of an unknown saiyan with Majin powers and an unknown human. He grew up on a island in an unknown location in the sea. When he became 13 he trained a lot and gained his power and at the age 16 he got his super forms. He died for an unknown reason but he later got a reincarnation called Dark Majin Man. Appearance Majin Man looks like a superhero but have a similar face to Goku's but he has blue eyes. He is 16 years old. Power and Techniques He is strong enough to break the hardest diamond and metal. He can also turn mountain to dust with a single punch. But there is stronger warriors that can beat him like Michael Iron. * - Small energy blasts. *Justice cannon - A very dangerous attack that can easily hurt an opponent. * - A more powerful version of the Justice cannon that can cause more damage. Can destroy an entire planet. *Super Punch - He can punch really hard at the opponent. Can even turn mountains to dust. *Chocolate Finger Beam - He can turn the opponent into chocolate. *Instant Transmission - He can teleport by using two of his fingers and putting them on the forehead. *Energy Shield - Majin Man can make an energy shield that can protect him. *Kaio Ken - He can use this technique when an opponent is outclassing him. * - A punching technique where he rapidly punches and finishes with an heavy one. *Flight - He can fly with the use of ki. *Super Strength - Like many other Saiyans and some Humans he has super strength. Power Level His power level increase after each battle. When he is relaxed his Power level is 40,000 and when upset or angry it rises to 80,000. His power level is lower than Vegitax's power level. Transformations and Powers up Full Power Majin Man Majin Man can activate this state to reach full power. His muscles and aura is the only difference to his base form. Super Saiyan Majin Man can also transform into a Super saiyan. His mask will blow off because of the hair which is standing up. His eyes will turn emerald green. His hairstyle turns similar to Future Gohan's. Super Saiyan 2/Kaioken SSJ2 He uses this form when he is outclassed in his Super Saiyan form. The only difference is a lightning aura and while using kaioken a red aura. Super Saiyan 4 He activates this from while training with James. He gets crimson fur and light brown hair. He also sports a tail. Trivia *His eyes are blue when he is in normal form and greenish light-blue as a ssj and as a Ssj 4 they are orange. Gallery damaged Majin Man.jpg|Majin Man injured Majin man unmasked.jpg|Majin Man without his mask Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrid Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles